


The Other Pines Brother

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Ford is kind of a dick, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Sad Stan Pines, Scenes that never happened, Shermie's POV, Stan Pines is a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: Shermie has a question for his older brother, Ford.





	The Other Pines Brother

“Hey Ford?” 

The elder brother didn’t look away from his book, while it may be Winter break and his classes were technically done, the college student continued to study. 

Shermie, his younger brother was just starting middle school. According to his Ma, Shermie wasn’t as brilliant as Ford but thankfully he wasn’t like-

Well, Shermie wasn’t making the same mistakes, at least. 

“Was there someone else?” 

His baby brother’s question was enough to have Ford look up from his book. Shermie was wringing his hands together in a nervous fashion. Shermie wasn’t like Ford, he was normal- five fingers on each hand and five toes on each foot. 

Putting his book down, Ford sighed. Rubbing his eyes, the genius wondered why Shermie was coming to him for this. 

Shouldn’t he be asking Ma about that? Though, he couldn’t blame the kid for not looking to their Pa for answers. 

Everywhere in their apartment, all evidence of Stan had been erased. All the pictures had been cut so Stan wasn’t in them, and no one ever talked about him. 

If anything, he’s just surprised Shermie remembered there was anyone else. Considering Shermie was just a baby when Stan left, he shouldn’t have any memory of him. Though- to be fair Stanley was always better with Shermie then he was. 

Ford glanced at his door, walking over to it- making sure no one was around before closing and locking the door. 

Motioning for Shermie to follow, they sat on his bed. 

“Look, I didn’t tell you this. And you’re never supposed to bring it up, okay?”

“So, a secret?”

“Yes,” Ford nodded, pausing. He wasn’t sure how much he should tell Shermie. Just the bare minimum? Enough to satisfy, but not so much that Shermie kept answering questions. 

“I have a twin brother, Stanley. He ruined my entire life by sabotaging my project. Pa never forgave him for it and kicked him out. I don’t know where he is and frankly Shermie I don’t care.” 

Shermie seemed taken back by him, not really surprised but more afraid? Like he’d never heard his big brother speak with such venom. Though, it was probably true. Stan and what he did was the only thing that truly angered Ford. He may get annoyed by his Mother’s fake psychic abilities and people’s general inability to not accept anything abnormal. But pure real rage? That was reserved for Stanley Pines. 

“Where is he?” 

Ford frowned, “I don’t know, and I don’t care- Shermie, he’s out of our lives and he is never coming back. Okay?” Deciding that conversation was done with, Ford went back to his desk and his book. 

He didn’t see the look on Shermie’s face, the same one he’d seen on Stan’s face hundreds of times. Stan never took no for an answer, and if Ford had looked he would have realized Shermie wasn’t done with this. 

He was far from it. 

 

-

 

Sherman Pines glanced back down at the postcard he’d gotten from his Ma. It was the only correspondence they’d gotten from Ford in what was probably years. He was about to yell at Ford for causing their Ma so much heartache. 

Slipping out of his truck, Sherman approached the beat-up house. Rather, the Shack? He thought Ford was supposed to be here in Oregon doing research not making a tourist trap. 

Knocking on the door, Shermie quietly thanked himself for waiting till the end of the business day to come from his motel. Sure, he didn’t understand why Ford was running this shitshow but that didn’t mean he wanted to cause problems for Stanford. 

He knew, immediately and without a doubt that the man standing in front of him was not Stanford Pines. 

Even if he did look exactly like Ford, Shermie didn’t even have to look down to see there were five fingers instead of six. 

The man in front of him stumbled over his words, hands hiding behind his back but also still trying to explain. 

“Wait- are you Stanley?” The stranger stopped trying to explain, but he did have a hopeful look on his face.   
“I guess you don’t really remember me, huh?” 

Shermie didn’t really think about he did next, he just sort of did it? The younger brother, for the first time in his conscious memory hugged his other brother. 

Stan didn’t know what to do, at first. He just stood there, frozen for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his arms around Shermie. 

When they pulled away, Stan gestured for the other to come in. They sat in the kitchen and for a moment it was this wonderful awful tense quietness. Neither of them knew what to say to the other. 

Stan couldn’t really explain how he’d been out of Shermie’s life without pushing him away. Shermie just wanted to hug his brother and find out everything he’d missed out on. 

“Shermie, I’m sorry I wasn’t there- I can’t imagine Ford was the best big brother for you.” 

The younger brother laughed, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Glancing around at their surroundings, it wasn’t clean nor dirty. It actually reminded Shermie a lot of their parents’ apartment. 

“Yeah, he cared more about college then whether or not I got bullied but it’s in the past. Is Ford here? Why didn’t he call and tell me you were here?” 

Stan frowned, looking sheepish again. 

“He’s not here. It’s complicated but I promise kid, I’m fixing it.” 

Shermie fixed his brother with a long look, there was more- obviously. Something that Stan wasn’t sharing and didn’t seem on planning to. 

“I haven’t done it yet but ‘Stanley Pines’ is going to ‘die.’ I don’t know how long it’ll take until Ford gets back but till that happens I need to stay here, make sure his home and his research don’t get taken. I know you don’t know me, but can you trust that everything I’m doing I’m doing for our family?” 

Shermie was quiet again, he seemed a lot more introspective then Ford and Stan were. He understood people better than the Pines twins did. 

“Okay.” 

-

Decades later when his son asked him about Stanford Pines and if his place would be a good place to send the kids for the summer, Shermie didn’t hesitate. 

Of course, it was. 

Stan would do well with some family around, he needed to be reminded that while whatever it was that he was doing to get Ford back was important- he still needed to live. To know his family cared about him, and that he couldn’t dedicate his entire life to getting Ford back. 

Mason and Mabel always made him smile, he’d like to imagine they’d make Stan smile, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I re-watch GF. Weird it ended up being a angsty family piece and not some fucked up billdip piece or something.


End file.
